1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a lawn chair and, more particularly, to a lawn chair including an apparatus for spraying a sunbather with water.
2. Prior Art
Leisure in the sun involves anything from sunbathing for the purpose of tanning to napping or resting outdoors while exposed to the sun. However, one either perspires in the heat of the sun or, at the other extreme, dehydrates one's exposed skin. At either extreme, a refreshing spray of water is often needed. The many attempts to obtain such a spray have been complicated by considerations of construction integrity, the aesthetics of sun lounging chairs, and hydraulic engineering to obtain a water tight pressure system.
Lounge furniture should be low cost, ergonomically adjustable, aesthetically pleasing, capable of withstanding hard outdoor use and even abuse, lightweight, and easily transported and stored. This has been achieved in the simple sun lounge, but is not generally available in spray or misting lounge.
Previously, it has been known to incorporate a water spray device in conjunction with a chair. The structures of these patents do provide for a water spray that is to be applied to the sunbathing individual and this water spray does alleviate the problem of the individual overheating. However, the adjustability of the nozzles to direct the flow of the water is minimal. Adjustability of the nozzles is important as individuals greatly vary in size and in shape.
It is clear there have been attempts to provide portable sunbathing apparatuses having cooling means for sunbathers in the past. However, it is known that many people sunbathe at beaches, parks and other locations where water supply hoses and electric extension cords are not available for use by the public. Several of the patented devices rely on such hoses and cords to assist in cooling the sunbather. Although other devices shown were somewhat less reliant on such hookups, the sunbather would still be required to find a sometimes large supply of fresh water and haul it in containers or other means to fill the device. Fresh water is not always readily obtainable on ocean beaches, consequently a sunbather may have to choose between soaking in salt water, hauling heavy containers of water, or not using the cooling feature of the device at all.
Accordingly, a need remains for an outdoor lounge chair including a spray device. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a battery powered pump mechanism which reuses a water supply to spray a sunbather in the hot outdoors. This feature allows the present invention to be used at the beach or park. Additionally, the reflecting water on the sunbather would enhance a user's tan.